Plucked like a flower from the garden
by CaitlinCurious
Summary: I had been taken from the life I knew, plucked from it as easily as a flower from a garden". First story ever, so may not be that amazing. Involves a darker more dominating Edward. Also involves descriptive sexual scene and language, please be aware.
1. Chapter 1

I had been taken from the life I knew, plucked from it as easily as a flower from a garden.

Why should they care though?

My family, friends, and future meant nothing to them, because to them my future was clear. I was to be theirs for as long as they so chose and it was as simple as that.

Perhaps I had been chosen weeks or months in advance or maybe it was on a simple whim. When I sat out side drinking a cup of coffee day dreaming was I really being sized up by them from a distance.

It didn't matter really.

My thoughts wandered in and out of these day dreams while I lay bounded and gagged on the floor. I drifted in between these thoughts and dreams until I was jerked to reality. I could hear the shuffling of bodies; I knew I was in a car, maybe a van who knows. I could hear the engine stop and the sound of doors closing.

Would they come around to get me or would I lie here in the dark and silence for who knows how long. The door opened and a breeze of cool air entered and flowed around my face. I would say it felt good against my face but to be honest I had no feelings to speak of at this point. I was convinced I was about to die. Was I in the middle of the woods a few feet from a shallow grave?

I didn't know, but I had come to accept whatever was about to happen.

I felt a hard grip on my arm, which was tied behind my back, and the pull of my body to bring me closer to the edge. "Alright let's go", a clear soothing voice said.

How silly of me to even notice that his voice seemed that way. I let out a low groan from behind my gag as I struggled to get some kind of stability to myself. I was lifted from my resting place and held in the harms of someone unknown.

Would I ever know whose arms held me? They were cold and hard, but no harder or colder then the floor I had been laying on a moment ago.

I didn't want to be put down I drifted into a day dream of being held as a child, warm and secure but as hard as I tried to go back to that distant feeling I was jerked back to reality.

I don't know how long he had been carrying me, I just laid there limp and quiet, what could one really do?

The cool air disappeared and was replaced with the still air of a building. I couldn't distinguish any smells; it smelt like being at home. I heard other voices and noises around me and moving past me.

Okay, I wasn't going to be dropped into a ditch; I noted a thank you for that.

I must have been taken into a room, for I heard the sound of a key and the click of a lock. I was met but a sudden drop to the floor and I couldn't help but let out a sound for I had landed on my side. It felt like cool tile so I pressed my cheek up against it but then I felt my head being jerked up by the cloth around my eyes.

Someone was trying to free the knot that kept me from seeing my surroundings. The cloth ripped my eyes and I was met by the blinding light that hurt my eyes. I clenched them tight, I wasn't even sure if I wanted to open them. I heard the door shut once more and the sound of the lock.

My eyes began to open and I looked around.


	2. Chapter 2

There were two other girls standing there above me looking down at me. I couldn't make out the expression on their faces but they were beautiful, God were they beautiful.

Had I met my end without realizing this and these were the angels that greeted me?

The blonde angel spoke to the other "She looks as if she is in shock". Her voice was as beautiful as her face. It sang to me and calmed me as I let my eyes attempt to close. I was unable to close them all the way before I felt hands working to untie the knots that bond my legs and arms. I didn't move; I just waited. They looked at me as if they were waiting for me to do something, but I didn't know what to do.

The other red headed angel knelt down and pulled the gag from my mouth. She looked me straight in the eye and began to speak. "Dear child, at least make some kind of movement to allow me to see that you are still working". I shifted myself and allowed my arms to push my body up and settle into a sitting position. "That's much better. Now I'm sure you're scared and confused but there is no need to be". I blinked with confusion, 'no need to be scared' I repeated to myself in my head, then why should I have been tied and gagged; I kept my thoughts to myself. "You see" the red headed woman began again "you have been specially chosen to come here, it's an honor really. Just be a good girl and you will see that everything will turn out just fine". She smiled with the most perfect smile I have ever seen.

With that the two woman lifted me from my position on the floor and walked me through a door way.

The room held a bear claw tub, a body length mirror and an amour that sat in the corner. Without word the women began to grab the ends of my clothes and pull at them. I took a step back and said aloud "don't do that!"

"I told you if you were a good that no harm would come to you. Now you were doing so well in the other room don't give me a fuss now". I took a step back but there hand followed and I allowed them to lift my shirt over my head and my jeans bunch at the bottom of my ankles.

I stepped out of my jeans and was motioned to remove my underwear, I could already feel the petite fingers unclasping my bra from the back so I grasped my underwear and allowed them to slide from my hips to the pile on the floor. I must have not noticed the water running, or perhaps it had been full the entire time, but I was walked over to it and gestured to step in.

I stepped into the water and sank down into its warmth. Its warmth engulfed me and filled the cold feeling that had occupied. I shouldn't feel so comfortable but I couldn't help it. I watched as the woman around me worked to find a washcloth and some shampoo. The blonde girl, Rose I had learned, stepped behind me and poured water over my hair and worked the shampoo through my hair. She massaged it in as they other ran the wash cloth over my arms and shoulders.

I didn't understand anything. I couldn't put together why one moment I had been bound and gagged in a vehicle and now I was being washed by two beautiful women who shouldn't be doing anything less than modeling for some high fashion company.

It came to an end and I removed myself from the bath. I stood there as water dripped from the ends of my hair on to my breast only to drip of my nipples onto my stomach. I was towel dried and then presented with a simple black dress and some simple black ballet flats. My hair was blown dry and brushed into a high ponytail atop my head. Rose applied makeup to my face and to the bruises that had begun to develop from the restraints around my wrists and ankles.

I was escorted into what looked like a living room, except a very high class living room. It would be no secret to anyone who walked in that whoever owned this home was well off and didn't mind if anyone saw that.

I was presented to a group of people that sat speaking amongst themselves. There was another young woman, beautiful of course and small like a pixie. The two other women moved from my side and took places next to the other girl. They stood standing a few feet away from a small group of men that sat talking.

They were like male models that had walked right off the pages of a magazine. One, obviously the head of the house hold, sat in a chair with his blonde hair slicked back to perfection. He spoke to the other two using hand gestures to make a point as he sat on the edge of a black chair. The other three, obviously no older then perhaps 22, sat around him laughing. Not one looked up at my presence and I was left confused and fidgeting.

Should I run? Was this some kind of test?

My eyes scanned the room. The walls were made purely of glass but it was dark outside I could see nothing. I tried to take note of all the doors and estimate how long it would take me to reach them from where I stood but suddenly one of the boys stood up with no announcement and walked over to me.

It was so wrong to be looking at him this way but the boy was beautiful. His golden eyes were the most remarkable thing I had ever seen and his hair lay tousled on his head with pure perfection as if an artist had sculpted it. His body was not to be underestimated, even clothed I could make out his strong shoulders and the muscles of his body.

I was yanked from my thoughts when I felt a hand grab my throat, under my chin, turning my head as if to size me up like a piece of meat. I don't know why but I spit directly in this gods face and I felt the fury of his hand across my cheek. Stunned I crumpled to the floor, I'm sure my crimson lipstick that had been just applied was now smeared from my lips.

"Listen here" he said in a stern but smooth voice "I will not have any of that. Do you think this is a game or a party? Hm, little girl"? You could hear in his voice his confidence and I could hear the laughter of the other men as if he had just told a joke. I glanced at the three women standing a few feet away expecting them to do something but they only looked onwards with vacant eyes.

"Well, this is not a game. At least not for you". He had crouched down and was speaking right above my head, I didn't have the courage to look him in the eye, and I don't know what had even come over me to spit in his face. He wiped the spit from his face with a finger and then dragged it across my cheek and then stood to his feet.

The largest of the three walked over and picked me up as if I was nothing more then a pillow. My head wondered to the old Hollywood scene of King Kong holding the beautiful woman in his hand as he climbed the building, any other time I would have giggled at this thought in my head but not this time. I was thrown over his shoulder and he began to walk away from the room.

Fear washed over me and I began to panic. This was it, because of my stupid act I was going to die now.

I let out a scream; if this was it then I was going to at least try. He whipped me around so that I faced him and grabbed my throat with his hand so fast I didn't even realize what had happened. My air way was being cut off but I could hear him loud and clear when he said "Shut the fuck up" and gave one last squeeze of his hand around my throat before letting go. I was gasping for air when I was thrown into a dark room.

I hadn't been bound or blind folded. It was so dark in the room a blindfold would have been pointless; I couldn't even see my hand in front of me. I lay down on the ground for who knows how long; it could have been minutes or hours or even days. I was curled up in the corner of the room with my head resting on my arm when the door opened and a figure stood in the door way.

The light behind him was so bright that his body was only a silhouette. I knew it was not the larger one who had carried me here for his body would have taken up more of the doorway. Instead a slimmer figure stood there and made his way in. As my eyes adjusted to the dark with the help of the light from outside the door I could see it had been the man I had been struck down by.

I lifted my head from my arm but just curled tighter into myself, as if it would do any good. He knelt down in front of me and I could smell his sweet musky smell and feel his breath on my face when he said "Have you calmed down little one? I do hope so because I like you Bella and I would hate to have to give you up" I jerked at the sound of my name on his lips, he knew my name.

At the moment I knew it had been no random act of kidnapping me, this had been thought out.

"You see I like you a lot and I plan to keep you as my own", he stroked my cheek with his index finder and allowed it to linger on my chin. "Here's the deal, forget anything you have known, forget anyone you have known before. From now on all you care about is making me happy, Bella" His index finger rose from my chin and met my lips. He brushed my lips with his finger and slipped it down my lower lip making it part from my top. "if I have to punish you as a way as breaking you then so be it but I would really rather you just play along".

I sucked in my lower lip and bit on it, partly because I was trying not to cry but a tear escaped me and ran down my cheek. He caught it with his finger and frowned and then slapped me across the face with the same hand "No, no, Bella. There will be none of that. I just can't have you crying all the time when I have so many other uses for you". I didn't want to look at him again, this beautiful Greek statue of a man was treating me like a piece of trash, like something he owned and could do whatever he pleased with. I felt his fingers run down my neck and down my breast before sighing "tsk" and standing to leave.

Once again I was left alone in the dark, my face stung from the slap but eyes burned from the tears and my throat ached from trying my hardest to hold in my sobs but once he was gone I let them flow freely.

I must have eventually fell asleep because once again I saw his face but this time it just starred at me and I looked back studying each perfect curve and angle of his face along with his perfectly structured nose and mouth.

I made my self sick with disgust. How could I waste one moment thinking about a man that has stolen me from a life I was happy with?


	3. Chapter 3

I woke with the sound of the lock and instead of my mystery man I was greeted by the three women. They said nothing but grabbed me and brought me to my feet.

I was cleaned up once more and brought to a kitchen where I ate for the first time since I had arrived. The red haired angel I had first met, who they called Esme, spoke as we ate "I hope you understand now dear. As I said before, as long as you're good everything is fine. Edward has great plans for you and will take care of you as long as you follow the rules he lays before you".

'Edward', so that was his name. I repeated his name to my self and his face danced in my head. I felt so guilty for these thoughts, I had been ripped from my life and was being forced to serve a man who demanded I subject to any whim of his and yet I couldn't get the sound of his voice out of my head or the feeling of his finger off my face.

I soon learned that we were almost servants; to be honest servants is the appropriate word. I was prompted to take his breakfast to him where we would lay it in front of the men and fetch anything they needed. We would stand behind them and stare off into space until we were called for. I understood what my future was looking like.

Days went by and I did what I was told. For the most part I did everything correctly but there were other times when I would speak when not spoken to or drop something and one of the men would slap me across the face or shove me to the floor. Most of the time it was Edward who's palm would meet my cheek but other times one of the other men would do the job and they were not as controlled, usually throwing in a 'slut' or "bitch' into the action.

At the end of the day one of the three women would walk me back to my pitch black hole. As I would drift closer to sleep the door would open and Edward would walk in without saying anything. I just stayed as I was and he would crouch to my level and stroke my cheek.

I felt like a neglected dog whose owner would pet it every now and again. He would allow his fingers follow my outline, around my face over my nose and lips and so forth. His fingers would lower themselves and would follow the curve of my breasts and then roll over the curve of my hips, while he did this he would "coo" me and whisper "my sweet little pet". I never moved or made a sound but just lied there and stared indirectly at him.

I was beginning to look forward to these moments at night, my senses screamed for attention. I needed some form of human touch, for the few moments I felt wanted and safe.

My memories and thoughts of the life I had been taken from slowly began to drift. I started to stop thinking about whether anyone was looking for me anymore or if my friends were starting to again get on without me as if I was never there. I began to understand why the first day when I looked to the other women I couldn't find anything in there eyes, just seem to loose everything you once had.

After awhile I couldn't help but wonder if any other catches came with this new life, simply fetching them things or bringing them meals was not the only tasked to be had. If it was would it not be just as easy as to hire maids?

As one day came to an end and I was expecting to be taken back to my hole I was instead meant to go somewhere else.

With me in tow the women gathered in the room where I had first been cleaned and clothed. We again, all four of us in total, bathed and got our faces made up, except from they amour came different items this time. Each girl picked out some kind of lingerie, they all looked expensive and over the top.

A dark realization was coming to me, brining meals, fetching things and waiting on them hand and foot was not all we were expected to do.

I was handed, by the petite pixie looking woman, a hanger that held articles that didn't seem like they should have even been on a hanger. I held it at arms length and examined the articles. A black lacy bra, see through lacy underwear, a garter belt and sheer stocking.

The last few nights had not required this, usually I was sent to sleep in the hole wearing what I had that day. I hesitated and Rose looked at me and said "you don't need to me to explain, do you?" I didn't need someone to explain, I was not daft. I shook my head no and proceeded to put on the nights attire.

The bra cupped my breast and the underwire lifted them high front and center. The panties fit like boy shorts covering most of my ass except for the bottom. I slipped on each stocking careful not to put a run in one. I grasped the garter belt and looked up to observe the other girls and copy there movements; I had gotten it on and attached each clip to my stockings.

Before the women ushered out of the room each slipped on a pair of high hells that were lined up against the wall, I tried on several pair before finding a pair and stood still to regain my balance. The girls left one by one as I stood there.

The pixie took my arm and walked me silently out of the room. We mazed through hallways and passed multiple doors, I would catch one of the girls slipping into certain rooms until it was only me and the other girl. She presented me to a large wooden door and turned the knob till it clicked and pushed it till it swung all the way open. I gazed in without making a move.

So far Edward was no where to be seen, I sighed relief and yet was questioning this too.

She pulled me inside and had me stand in front of the large king size bed with four tall wooden posts that were intricately carved. "Stand here and wait for Edward. Don't move until he arrives" she left with out another word and I didn't say anything to her. I stood there in front of one of the corner bed posts almost shaking. I didn't know if my legs would hold me much longer. I soon realized within a few moments the man that had demanded me and also hit me was going to walk through those doors and demand something else of me.

I had never been with a man, I had been presented with the opportunity but none of the boys seemed worth it at the time and now here I was just waiting for a man I didn't know to walk through the door and take it from me. I was panic stricken and then I heard the doorknob begin to turn.

I stood there in shock, the room was lit by candle light and as the door opened it cast shadows across the walls.

There he was, Edward.

He stood at the door closing it behind him without taking his eyes off of me. I couldn't look at him so I turned my head to the side and looked at the wall. He sat down in a chair that was situated in the corner. He said nothing as he untied his shoes and removed them from his feet. I had no idea as to what to do. I just stood there pretending I was invisible, my legs shaking in these ridiculous high heels.

"Bella, come" he said in a strong but hushed voice.

My head automatically jerked from the fixed point of the wall I had been burning a hole into with my eyes. My legs didn't automatically move I just stood there clenching onto the post for dear life until he said "now" in a louder voice which woke my legs up and they moved slowly across the room to the velvet red armchair in the corner.

I stared at his perfection as I crossed the room. The way the black sweater clung to his chest, the neckline dipped just enough to show his strong shoulders and collar bones. His dark khaki pants hiding the unknown, which I was about to find out.

I stood in front of him shaking with fear. He patted his lap and said "here, sit down right here" I inched closer and lightly sat down on his knee. He began to run his fingers through my hair allowing his fingers to graze my neck. Each time shivers began to move through me "your so nervous Bella, like a little mouse. You wouldn't believe what that does for me" his other hand gripped my shoulder and ran up and down my arm every now and again.

"your not stupid Bella, I know that, so I can assume you know what's going to happen". His fingers tightened there grip on my shoulder "and I hope that means you will cooperate".

With that he pushed me off his lap and allowed me to fall to the ground next tot his feet. I watched as his fingers moved to his belt as he pulled it to loosen it. He didn't unzip his pants but laid them both face down on the arm of the chair. "Open my pants Bella" I shifted to my knees and sat in front of him without moving "I'm going to give you three second and then.." I placed one hand on his thigh and then grabbed the button with my hand.

He brushed his hand on my head to have me continue. With his button undone I pulled the zipper until it stopped and starred at the bulge that still lay half hidden in his pants. Timidly I reached my fingers in and tried to gently remove his member from its bindings. He lifted his hips and pulled his pants from them and allowed me to pull them to his ankles where I removed them and placed the to the side.

His black boxers still between us as he waited for me to make a move he lifted his sweater from his body and over his head to join the pile. I tugged on his boxers to remove them and slide them from his hips.

I stared at his body.

His chest was chiseled as if from rock and his skin was cream without any imperfection. My eyes moved down to his crotch where amidst the light brown curls of his hair lay his penis hard and ready.

He allowed me to stare for a moment before saying "put your mouth on it Bella".

I looked up at those eyes and they peered right back at me they were darker this time and I tried to stammer out "I.. I..Havent..Before" this smirk came over his face, a cocky grin and he grabbed the base of his dick so that it stood straight up and the tip glistened from the candle light. "Lick it like you would a treat" he said with a sight sound of laughter detected.

I moved my face closer and stuck out my tongue as he held it presented to me. I started from the base and allowed my tongue to slide all the way to the tip. There was no taste and I continued to lick it from base to tip three more times. He let go and took my hand and had me grip it as he had "now put your mouth on it" I began to lick again but this time as I reached the tip I allowed my mouth to cover it.

I allowed my tongue to roll around the base and taste the liquid that dripped from the tip. I paid special attention to how soft the skin of his cock felt on my tongue as I swirled around it. I felt him grab my hair with his fist as he led my face further down into his crotch, now my mouth was holding more then just the tip.

He bobbed my head up and down the shaft and I tried to become accustomed to his size and the rhythm he was moving my head. I slid my tongue up and down the underside of his dick and let my tongue swirl around the head as I reached it. "Now suck" he said as I bobbed on it, my cheeks becoming hollow from it.

He gripped my hair tight in his fist and worked my head on his member. He would let out these low growls that made me embarrassingly wet. He would let these amazing sounds escape him as he laid his head back on the chair and allowed his eyes to close. His pace began to quicken and I felt him brush the hair from my face so that he could watch. I would gag every now and again as he would slam my head down so hard into him that he would hit the back of my throat but it didn't stop his continuous rhythm.

With my hair still in his hand he pulled my head back from his cock and stood up from his seat. His penis was right in front of my face as he stood, once more he jammed it back into my mouth and rocked his hips as to thrust it further into my mouth, my eyes watered but I tried my hardest as to keep up with him. Once again he pulled me from him and pulled me to a standing upright position by my hair.

I stood in front of him, while he towered over me, as he looked at me. He let go of my head. "I picked these out just for you Bella, I knew it would look good on your body but it doesn't give you justice". He stared at my breast as he ran his finger over the tops of them and then dipped from my breast and slid up and down my sides. Shivers went through me and goose bumps rose all over my skin. He turned me around to look at my ass in the sheer panties and how they gripped against my cheeks. I could here him say "I picked you special" he wasn't really speaking to me but more reminding this fact to himself in his head.

He gripped one my cheeks hard with one hand. He squeezed so tight it made me whimper. He growled at that and grabbed the other one just as hard. My whimpers seemed to fuel his fire for he unexpectedly spanked my ass so hard I cried out and pain.

As I was turned around he undid the clasp of my bra and allowed it to fall to the ground. He cupped my breast in his hand and pinched my nipples between his fingers making my eyes water. His cock still stood hard and straight as he led me to the bed. I stood in my heels as he had me bend over with my forearms resting on the bed.

I stood there like that and when I went to turn my head to see what he was doing he slapped one of my cheeks and said "face front".

I stood like that for a moment and then he began to slap my ass cheeks one and then the other, with each blow a grunt came from my throat which only made him slap harder. I could hear incoherent words escape his mouth. I starred straight doing my best not to cry as I could feel my ass becoming raw with each strike. He stopped and slid my panties from my hips to allow them to fall, I stepped out of them and stood there with only my heels, stockings and garter belt still facing forward with my elbows on the bed.

I could feel his dick inadvertently brush against my ass as he moved around me. I felt his hands come between my thighs and felt as his fingers explored me. I moaned at never being touch there before.

He slid between my folds easily, due to how wet I had become.

"Looks like you are enjoying this little slut aren't you?" he chuckled. I stayed silent "tell me that you like my cock and that your just a little slut" I stayed silent until I felt him remove his fingers and give a blow to my ass with his palms, I let out a scream and said "yes I like your cock" he slapped my ass again "don't forget to tell me how much of a slut you are" I received another slap and I choked out "yes, I'm a slut" his hands returned to between my thighs and my clit ached to be touched.

His fingers would brush against it and a full shiver would wrack my body. "Stand up straight" he said as he took a step back from the bed. I stood up from my position "turn around", and I followed his instructions.

"Now get on the bed", I slid on the bed with my legs still dangling off. He took a step closer and stood between my legs. I was lying on my back looking up at him.

His eyes were fixed on mine as he grabbed his cock and rubbed the tip of it between my folds. My eyes clenched shut in pleasure and when I opened them he was still fixed on mine while he rubbed my clit with the tip of his cock. It was so soft it felt like velvet and shook my body from the core. I could feel my whole body go tense and a feeling came over me that I hadn't had before.

I needed and wanted him to go faster. I whimpered and he stopped. I needed it but this wasn't about my pleasure this was about his.

He placed the tip at my opening and I went to close my legs "I've never done this, I don't think.." but he cut me off "shut up, my pet" he entered me about two inches deep and I screamed out in pain. I could feel my body stretching to accommodate him. Suddenly I felt fear, how could he possible go further but before I could really dwell on the thought he pushed forward forcing me to let out a scream of pain.

He stilled for one moment and I looked through clenched eyes at the smirk that was on his face. Before long he was thrusting back and fourth his whole body moving with it. Slow thrusts were not for him; he gripped me by the hips and slammed into me. My body was still recovering from the invasion and tears stung my eyes but he continued to thrust with an increasing speed.

Soon the pain was beginning to shift my whimpers were starting to sound like moans. I wanted him to go deeper, I wanted all of him. His moans and grunts fueled my lust and need. He pulled out and forced me to kneel once more on the bed. Again I felt him position himself and he plunged in. I could feel him filling me.

His fingers gripped my hips with intensity and his hips slammed into my ass. He was cursing under his breath, "fuck" "shit", and they were only getting louder with each thrust. His speed and need became increased and so did mine. I wanted so badly to experience that feeling he had deprived me off a few minutes ago and I could feel my body reacting to him again.

He pulled out though and flipped me to face him and said with intensity "get on your knees" he pushed me down onto the floor before my body could move there and he shoved my head back and demanded "open your fucking mouth".

My mouth opened a little and I starred up at him and he grabbed his own cock and was thrusting his hand up and down, milking it fast and hard. He was cursing again, "fuck", "fuck", with each swipe of his hand.

They became more intense and louder until he growled "I'm going to cum". He held the tip of his cock at the entrance of my mouth and allowed himself to cum in my mouth, filling it with his liquid. He gave a few more tugs to make sure he had milked it completely and I sat there my mouth full of him until he ordered "now swallow".

I closed my lips and swallowed my body didn't want to allow it but I swallowed it all the way down.

He moved on top of the bed and lay on his back. I watched his chest rise and fall and listened as his breaths became regular again. I got back onto the bed and lay a foot away from him.

"You've been a good girl" he said as he looked at me with those eyes.

I couldn't look away even after he had finally succumbed to sleep.

Was this going to be it? Was I going to willingly give up any life I had for myself to live a life of demands?

I couldn't stop looking at him though and I didn't want to, I only stopped when I finally fell asleep myself.


	4. Chapter 4

**I wasn't planning on continuing with this story but perhaps I will try to put out another chapter or two. Usually once my characters meet up and get physical I get bored and move on but let's see what happens.**

I woke from an undisturbed night, not once had I recalled not waking up in tears or waking up to the sounds of my own screams while staying at this house.

My face was pressed down into the soft satin feel of the pillow and I lay still as I paid attention to the sounds and movements of my breath. I must have forgotten where I was for a moment because comfort overwhelmed me.

Reality crept in though and I remembered where I lay. It was Edwards's bed that now held me and tried to force me back to sleep.

A small panic overcame me as I thought of what it would be like to wake up next him after what had happened last night. I clenched my eyes tighter willing myself to go back to a dreamless sleep, a sleep that was like not being at all. I held them tight while also slowing my breathing to come to a halt. I wanted to try and hear the ragged breath that lay next to me but I heard nothing.

I lay on my stomach with my back turned to where I thought laid Edward. I pressed my face harder into the pillow and slowly allowed my neck to turn so that I could see what lay beside me.

Nothing.

Just a matching pillow and some disheveled sheets lay where I expected a body to be.

I allowed my arms to push me up and settled into a sitting position. Everything was the same as when I first had entered. The room was still and the light fragrance of lavender hung in the air. I breathed its relaxing power deep into my lungs. Closing my eyes and allowing myself, for a second, believe that I was waking up in a fancy hotel.

I scooted to the edge of the bed allowing my feet to hang over the side and looked at the floor expecting to still find some garments that I had dropped there the night before.

Someone must have come in and taken them away because the carpet was free from the mess I had made hours before.

I allowed my feet to slide onto the floor and feel the carpet on my toes. How many nights before this did I just feel the cold floor of my hole.

I stood and finally felt the dull ache in my cheeks from the way he had treated them. I swiped my hand across one of my cheeks allowing me to indulge in the way my hand seemed to cool the fire that burned from there.

I clutched a sheet around my body tightly gathering it up in my arms so that I could walk freely without it bunching at my feet. There was absolutely no sign of him. I walked across the room towards the door of the adjoining bathroom and pushed the door further open.

On the counter of the bathroom lay a note on top of a simple black cotton dress that had been neatly folded.

"Bella,

I have stepped out for a few hours.

Please clean and dress yourself and find your way downstairs to continue your chores.

Edward"

I placed the letter back down and turned to look at the large bathtub that seemed more like a small pool than anything else.

I turned the knobs of the tub and allowed the water to break the silence that was surrounding me.

I let the warm water fill almost to the brim before I turned it off. I dropped my sheet right there in the middle of the floor and put one foot in. It was hot but in a moment I would adjust and allow its warmth to take me over.

I sat there with the water practically at my shoulders with my eyes closed, hearing the random drips of water from the faucet break as they fell.

I could have sat there all day but this wasn't some fancy hotel where I stayed on vacation. This was the same place as it had been and this was no vacation.

I waited until the water was getting cold, finding that the only reason to force myself to let out the water in the tub. I sat there watching the water swirl at the drain and disappear until I was sitting in an empty tub feeling the cool draft around me before I stood up.

I dressed myself and used the brushes and combs on the counter to fix my hair and attempt to look decent.

Once I had finished in the bathroom I returned to the room and stepped to the double doors that led to the rest of the house.


	5. Chapter 5

I let the double doors swing wide open as I stood there debating my next move.

I had never had this much freedom and I was hesitant of it like he was watching from around a corner waiting for me to do something wrong or something he didn't like.

My feet moved, though, and I ventured out into the quiet hallways.

There was no sign of life but this was only a small part of the house and I was sure that the others were moving around somewhere else.

I took my time in the hallway allowing my eyes to scan the pictures on the wall and the design in the carpet.

I reached the swinging door that led to the kitchen and allowed my body to pass through it.

There Esme stood by the sink humming what sounded like a lullaby to herself. I tried to remain quiet as I moved through the room as to not stop her from her tune.

Her humming came to a stop and without looking up at me she said "Bella, it's so nice to see you up and moving"

I didn't respond but simply allowed the corner of my mouth to switch up to show that I had heard her and appreciated it.

"Would you like to help me peel this fruit since Edwards not here for you to make breakfast for"?

I silently moved to her side and took a small knife that had been sitting on the counter. I tried to mimic her fluid movements and how delicately her hands glided of her piece of fruit. I was much clumsier and I would take of more then just the skin, she treated it like an art. I was probably so bad at it because I spent more time watching her petite hands then watching my own.

Time passed easily as we stripped the skin from the fruit, but really what was time here?

Time didn't matter to anyone here, at least not the woman.

We simple moved through each day like ghost repeating each action like the day before.

I helped the three women take out breakfast for the remaining men and took my place beside them and allowed my mind to drift like I did at every meal.

After breakfast I followed my daily chores. As usual I helped clean the house and returned to the bedroom to collect the sheets that still held the events from last night.

I stripped each blanket from the bed and shook each pillow from its case and carried the large bundle to the cleaning room.

I put the bundle into the washer and followed the steps I had been shown previously. Once the machine was working on its own I leaned up against the side of it and found myself wondering where Edward was.

What did he do when he went off? Did he hold a job?

It seemed as if the four men never left the house so I brushed off the fact of a job that required them to leave the property. I had never noticed anyone absent in the time I had been here so I took it to be a personal trip.

I fid that occasionally my day dreams take over so much that I loose gaps of time because before I knew it the buzzing of the washer was going off to let me know it was time.

They had a dryer but on days such as today where the sun shinned brighter then you thought possible you took them out to be lined dry.

It was like being out in the middle of the woods when you stepped out of the house; in fact I was sure that we were in the middle of the woods. I didn't know where but from the looks of it, seemed like we could be miles from civilization.

Strong tight lines had been pulled between two oak trees allowing me somewhere to hang the blankets and on a tree was a basket that had been nailed in place holding the clothes pins.

I figured this is where the intoxicating fragrance of lavender came from because when I looked around there were thousand of wild flowers that covered the outside floor.

I stared at the mixtures of colors on the grass floor, greens, purples, pinks and yellows melted together; it was so hypnotizing I hardly noticed that there seemed to be a difference in my surroundings.

I was the distinct feeling you get when you think someone is in the same room as you that wasn't before. I looked around but I had created a sea of sheets and blankets moving in the wind from the lines.

I stilled my movements to try to hear something but the sounds of nature were defining in the silence.

My heart jumped when I saw a shadow from behind one of the white linens. It was a slender figure so I knew it wasn't the bigger one but it was more slender then Edwards. Even through a silhouette I could tell there was less muscle mass to be the one I was expecting.

I saw the figure moving slowly behind the sheets watching the image of a finger trailing across them as he moved.

I tried to continue my business; it wasn't my place to ask why.

This was their home, I had no right to ask one of the men why they were walking on their own property.

After an excruciating few moments a figure rounded the corner from behind one of the sheets and my heart took another jump.

It wasn't Edward.


	6. Chapter 6

**Please be warned****. There is a ****descriptive rape scene**** so if that would probably bother you don't continue. If you don't think you can stand to read it, don't.**

It was another one of the men.

This one looked like he should be the youngest but I knew he wasn't, Edward was.

His name was Jasper, as I had heard the other women call him.

It was bright outside and the sun caught and glistened on his blond hair. It was a beautiful dirty blonde that was longer then the others. When he tilted his head at the right angle it would get in his eyes until he would swipe his hand through his hair pushing it back in place.

I was still curious as to why he was out here. Laundry was our job and I had never seen one of the men take an interest in lending a hand.

I didn't stare though. My hands began working at brining the sheets down from the line. I worked quickly at trying to pull each clothes pin off and getting them into the basket.

He didn't look at me. He just seemed to stalk around, circling in on what seemed to be his prey. Me.

His figure inched closer to mine as my hands worked in a furry to pull the sheets off giving me a valid excuse to leave.

He disappeared for a moment and my heart rate slowed down but then I could feel that sense again. He was standing behind me.

I could smell his sent on the wind each time it blew by me; it was like sawdust and newly cut grass. It hung heavy in my nose reminding me that he wasn't getting any further away. I could feel that his body was only a few steps behind me and I could hear the very steady and faint sound of his breathing.

My arm stilled in mid grasp of one of the corner of the sheets as I felt one of his fingers curling one of the whips of my hair around it.

A small light gasp escaped my mouth. I wasn't sure what to do.

I understood that I was Edwards pet and I figured that just how it was. There were four women and four men, pairs I figured.

Why was one of the men other then Edward touching me?

I didn't know if this was allowed, if this was just part of it, but it didn't feel right.

I started to take a step forward towards the house but his fingers gripped my hair keeping me in place and forcing me to make a small squeak.

I stopped my movements and he continued to touch my hair.

He continued to stand behind me as he picked up different wisps of hair and running them through his fingers till they fell back down against me.

I felt him press the front of his body against the back of mine and that made a whimper escape from my throat. He didn't move so I attempted a louder shriek which prompted one of his hands to swiftly move up to my mouth.

"You don't want to do that Bella" he said. His face was right against my ear and his lips practically grazing my cheek. Another small whimper came from my throat as he held his hand there over my mouth.

"Oh Bella. Sweet, new Bella" he cooed into my ear.

"To be honest, we don't usually share. None of us are good at that around here. Oh, but Edward sure did pick a nice one". His voice was soft and almost a whisper. His southern accent was heavy and made it hard for me to understand what he was saying but I didn't need him to spell it out for me.

"I'm quite jealous to be honest, Bella, and Edwards not here at the moment so I don't think he would mind if I just had a sample of what he gets to have every night". "That seems fair doesn't it Bella?" he said.

I tried to shriek once more and this time I lifted my legs from the ground so that he might drop me but his grip tightened in lightning speed and I practically hang there from his arm. My sounds became frantic and he took this time to drag me from the spot we were at.

He dragged me deeper into the wooded area, you didn't have to move far too loose sight of the house and believe you were miles away from anyone.

We ended a couple hundred feet from the original spot and pulled me to the ground. I tried to move but he kneeled on my stomach making it hard for me to breath let alone move.

His hair was tousled and messy from the struggle and hung in front of his eyes and a few pieces clung against his moist forehead.

His eyes were so much deeper then I had ever seen them. Dark and full of need.

He knew what he wanted and he was going to take it.

"You have to understand Bella" he said, his words much more ragged and rushed now from the strain of dragging me.

"I have to know what its like to have you for my own, if only for a moment".

My eyes were beginning to burn with tears and I couldn't wipe them away.

I wanted to scream and scream but his hand held tight over my mouth while his other hand caressed my face. His deep eyes looked all over me in need. His fingers traced over my lips and over the dips of my collarbone slowly and methodically. He didn't move his hand from my mouth, probably in fear of my screaming but just touched all over my body that he could with the one hand.

After a moment his hand dipped into his back pocket and a knife emerged.

"Do you see this Bella?" he said. "All you have to do is make one noise to arouse anyone's suspicions and I could easily take care of you. I could get rid of you and easily tell Edward you ran away. He would get someone new and nothing would ever happen to me".

"All you have to do is scream, Bella. I'm going to take my hand off of your mouth and I don't want you to do anything. The only thing you will do is what I tell you and you will do it".

His hand was gripping the knife so tightly his knuckles were turning white.

He was right, if anything happened to me Edward could easily find a new pet and his family would never turn him in because in hand they would be handing themselves over.

I understood, so I simply looked up at him and tried to shake my head the best I could with the weight of his hand over my mouth.

"That's a good Bella" he said. "I knew the moment I saw you we wouldn't have to worry about you. That's why I want you so bad Bella. So obedient, so willing".

His hand slowly slipped from my mouth with one last pleading stare from him. The hand without the knife began to grip at my breast brutally as his face dipped in towards mine. He began to kiss me and force my lips open with his tongue but I whipped my head back and fourth making it hard for him. He eventually gave up trying to kiss me though I could tell he wasn't happy that I didn't totally cooperate.

With both hands he grasped each side of my cotton dress ripping it down the middle exposing my breasts still held in by a bra.

He grabbed a breast with each hand and squeezed them tightly while dipping his face in between them kissing and sucking on them.

Low tears and whimpers escaped me but they didn't seem to be loud enough where he cared.

My breasts were becoming increasingly painful with each squeeze and twist he gave them.

With his knife he easily slit the middle of my bra releasing my breast from their restraints.

I laid there on the ground of the forest with his body pinning me down. My head was roughly propped up against a tree which dug into my scalp. I tried to concentrate on the melting colors of the flowers again; trying my hardest to loose myself in their design and movement.

He pulled himself up further on me with his knees practically on my chest. I watched as he tried to scamper to undue his pants. He was trying to move so fast that he stumbled over himself in trying to undue the button. He got the button free from its hold and tried to force his pants as far down as he could in the position he was in.

He pushed them as far as he could and then reached in and pulled out his member. He held it in his grip and said "come on Bella, do it like you do it for Edward", "I want you to pretend I'm Edward".

He held the tip of it at my lips and ran it side to side over them allowing the liquid on the tip to spread its slickness on my lips. I clenched my eyes and lips shut as hard as I could. I felt his hand move around my neck and he chanted to himself "come on, come on, come on.."

The tightness of his hand around my neck made my lips part slightly giving him enough leeway to enter.

With that he grasped my cheeks and forced them to make an "o" shape as he entered my mouth rocking his hips in and out. My eyes watered from the position I was in, making me gag each time.

He moaned, never letting go of my cheeks. After awhile he scooted away from my mouth and ripped my dress until it was completely open in front.

With his knife in hand he slit my underwear so he could easily have access.

His look was so desperate, I wondered if he knew where he was or what he was even doing.

His fingers reached up and forced themselves in my mouth, swirling them around until he removed them and slipped them between my legs.

My body betrayed me and I let out small groans but all I could think about was what was going to happen when Edward found out.

Was he even going to want me? He would probably get rid of me himself once he knew.

Jasper finished touching me and I felt him as he moved himself to sit right outside of my entrance

.

Without hesitation he pushed through and began his thrusts. I laid there limp and unable to think. I stared at the colors again and tried lose myself in them but I could hear him make a sound every now and again and it would bring me back to the moment.

Soon I noticed his pace was quickening and his breath was becoming heavier. The chant of cuss words began and soon he was pulling out only to release on my stomach. I'm sure he wasn't stupid enough to finish inside of me and risk any kind of evidence.

He stilled his movements, still on top of me, and rested his head on my shoulder. I turned my head away from him so that I wouldn't have to catch his stare.

His weight began to shift and he slowly removed himself from on top of me. I continued to lie there, still, as if dead.

As he began to button his pants back up he said:

"Sweet Bella, just as I thought, wonderful" "I see why Edward wants to keep you all to himself"

He rose to his feet "I recommend that you find a way back into the house before Edward gets home and wash yourself up".

I continued to lay there as he finally walked away.

I laid there for hours without as much as a shift in my position.

I just laid there looking at the flowers until it became so dark I couldn't make out their color anymore.

Even when I began to hear my name being screamed from a distance I didn't move. I could hear the different women calling my name and a more masculine voice saying my name in frantic screams. It was probably Edward.

I didn't want to be found I just wanted to lie there and melt into the ground, maybe if I laid there long enough I could melt into the color of the flowers.


	7. Authors note

As I may have mentioned before this story was originally going to stop at chapter 3 but with such nice comments from people I decided to squeeze a little more out.

However,

I seem to be at a lost as far as where I am going with the 7th chapter.

So I ask,

If anyone has an idea where they think this should go or have a personal idea as to what I should do next I would love to hear it.

Complete writers block.

I have a vague idea of what I could do but I just don't know.

Anybody care to help me out?

If I follow through with your idea I would of course give credit but I need a little nudge in the right direction.

Thanks,

Caitlin


	8. Chapter 7

**Thank you everybody who was nice enough to lend a suggestion!**

**I would like to thank tomigurl1993 and ****Ophelia1983**** for sending me such nice notes that really helped me out.**

**I would also like to mention my thanks to ****mari alice****, ****luvinJazz****, ****XoxheartbreakerxoX**** and ****wifieb8909****.**

**There suggestions really hit a cord with me and have helped my brain start moving again. With the combination of all of your suggestions I think I now have a relative idea of where I am going with this.**

**So again, thank you!**

**Caitlin**

_______________________________________________________________________________

EPOV:

Light was beginning to peak through the heavy curtains that shielded the window, I had been awake for much longer though.

I remain still as stone as I watched her. Her creamy white skin against the dark sheets was merciless to me. Her soft skin screamed to me, as if my name had been written all over it.

I dare not touch; I simply wanted to watch as her back moved slowly up and down, memorizing every part of her. The scattered freckles over her shoulder blades, the scar on her left side, it was all too much to handle.

I tore my eyes from her back even though my heart screamed to remain still. I lifted myself off of the bed gently making sure not to disturb my pet that lay so peaceful.

I was still undressed from the few hours before but this was my room.

The cool air in the room helped my raging member to calm down. I wanted her again but I knew it could wait. I had other things I needed to take care of.

I walked quietly across my room allowing the light through the window lead my way. I stepped into the bathroom and allowed the door to close.

The water was scorching my skin but I didn't mind the feeling. I just stood there with my head against the tile wall.

I found that my member had stiffened again in the warmth. I wasn't going to take it from her now, I didn't have the patience. My hand was going to have to due for now.

I allowed my hand to sink down to my groin and take myself. I worked it slowly up and down enjoying the feeling that ran through my body. I was in a hurry but I could waste a few minutes enjoying the sensation.

I could have stood there for at least another 10 minutes slowly working my self to the edge but instead I quickened my pace and forced release quicker. A low growl rippled through my chest as I released. I watched the water wash it down the drain and couldn't help but think of it going to waste, the image of her on her knees in front of me, her mouth gapping open unsure what to do with my release could have gotten me hard again.

I grabbed a towel and ran it over my hair before wrapping it around my waist.

My wardrobe was simple, I liked it like that. My attitude made up for any kind of statement my clothes lacked. Dark khaki slacks, a black sweater with the sleeves usually pushed up on my forearms, it was simple and I liked it that way.

Before I left I took the time to leave a note for my pet. It wasn't necessary, she didn't have to know where I was, if she woke up alone not sure what to do it didn't bother me but I went ahead and wrote it.

Her clothes were simple, I craved simplicity. A simple black cotton dress was all she needed. She wasn't trying to gain anyone's attention. The only attention she needed to crave was mine and I knew what hid underneath that simple cotton dress.

I left the room in a hurry unsure of whether or not she would wake soon, to be honest she could be awake right now but it didn't matter, she knew better then to move.

It was twilight when I returned back to the house. I winded up the long road that took us to the secluded place we called home.

I wanted to see her right away. I had been thinking about her all day while I was gone and craved her touch on me. I had full intention of running into the house marching her off from where she resided and forcing her into my room where I would take her.

All this was running through my mind as I parked the car and climbed the stairs to the large door. I stumbled getting the key into the lock, I had been gone almost all day and I just wanted to be in my bed with my pet stroking me.

I saw no one as I entered the house, I didn't want to see anyone but Bella, anyone else would be a waste of my time and stalling me from what I really wanted to do. I headed to my room, thinking that Bella would still be lying in the middle of it waiting for me, her creamy white skin still screaming my name from beneath the sheets.

I reached the door opening it slowly but when I peeked in I did not see my Bella.

I had written for her to continue her chores and if she was smart that's what she was probably doing now.

I adjusted myself in my pants, my groin throbbing with the thoughts of what I was going to do to her.

I retreated back down the hall winding the corners while keeping my eyes wide waiting to catch a glimpse of her. I swear I would take her up against one of these walls if I saw her standing there.

I walked swiftly through the rooms scanning every corner and door way. I went through the living room, kitchen, closets, I even checked the bathrooms.

I couldn't find her and my blood was beginning to boil under my skin making my whole body hot.

If she had been able to get away while I was gone, god help me there would be hell to pay. Anyone who managed to get into my path would feel my fury.

I entered a room and found one of the girls in there, unaware of my presence at first. My hand rose to grab her hair.

"Where the fuck is she"? "Where is Bella"?

I whipped her around on her toes and held her by the throat.

"If you value your life in anyway you will speak and instruct me where she is"!

My hand was around her neck so tightly with anger she probably couldn't have spoken if she wanted to.

I threw her to the floor with a fluid movement, she was wasting my time having me stand here waiting for her to give me an answer.

She coughed and tears began to spill over her eyes. I had no fucking time to listen to her cry; I could give two shits about her. I needed to find Bella.

I heard her squeak out as I began to exit the room "I swear I don't know where she is" she sobbed. "I swear to you I have not seen her".

I was enraged, I felt like a caged animal in this damn house with all these hallways.

I found my largest brother, Emmitt, with is own pet. The image only fueled me further.

I swiped any object down to the ground that was close enough to me.

"Where the fuck is she" I boomed. "One of you has to know where she is"!

They both stared wide eyed at my rage. My brother rose to his feet, "I haven't seen her since breakfast".

I was sure she had found a way out.

"Hurry the fuck up; we need to find her before she gets too far. She can't have found her way through the thick forest yet".

I hurried the two of them out of the room forcing them out of the house with me. It was getting dark and if I didn't find her soon my chances would slim down considerably.

I boomed her name out "BELLA!" My whole chest shook with my voice "Bella, answer me NOW".

I could hear the other two calling her name as they scattered.

I rounded to the back of the house where I saw my own bed sheets hanging from the line. She must have taken this as her chance and ran into the woods; Lord knows how long it's been.

I ran straight into the woods figuring that would be her first instinct, the woods were big and one could easily get lost in them.

I slowed my self down allowing my eyes to scan the floor of the forest; she could be anywhere, hiding behind anyone of these trees waiting for night fall.

That's when I saw her, her creamy white skin was lying on the forest floor, her brown hair completely askew with pieces of leaf and twig stuck in it.

A small rumble came from my throat; it didn't dawn on me why she was there. I just saw her body and knew it wasn't supposed to be there. She was supposed to be lying in my bed not on the cold ground.

I came to her side in what felt like less then a second, my hand pawing at her hair doing my best to remove it from her face.

I starred at her "Bella, what are you going? Bella? Bella, what happened"?

She didn't answer me she just laid there, her eyes slightly open but not looking at anything in particular. One could practically mistake her for dead but I could hear a faint rasp breath come from her and her skin still held some body heat. I sat on the ground beside her and grabbed her shoulders pulling her into my lap.

Her face was smudged with dirt and her eyes seemed glazed over but her face didn't look pained, she looked lost and in a daze. I examined her as my hand pawned at her hair.

Her dress had been ripped straight down the middle and I could tell from the fabric of her bra that it had been cut from her. My entire body shook with rage. I could have knocked a tree down with a swipe of my had if I had tried.

Something had gone wrong, someone had touched my property. Someone touched my Bella.

I scanned her entire body looking for wounds and I saw on her soft belly lie a dried white film on her. I saw red, I was beyond any human from of anger, I felt animalistic, I wanted to run and rip someone's throat out.

A deep roar erupted from me, this sound could have shattered glass but Bella didn't move, her eyes didn't even shift.

Emmett and his girl soon arrived, cautiously.

They stood behind me without saying a word; they stood with fear, as they should.

I didn't know if I would wait to find the one who had done this or if I would rip apart the first body I saw.


	9. Chapter 8 edited to be longer

**I decided to just make the chapter longer.**

BPOV:

I lied there on the cold ground, willing my body to sink into it and disappear. I wanted the ground to wrap its self around me and pull me in deep creating my own grave.

I was damaged goods. He was going to take one look at me and shake his head in disgust. I envisioned him looking down at me, a mess. Disappointment would fill his eyes and he would spit on me because I was worthless to him now. 'A waste, what a waste he would say' before kicking some more dirt onto me.

I just stared at nothing in particular allowing these visions to fully engulf me. "Lord, I don't want him to even find me" I said to myself in a low whisper.

It grew darker where I laid and normally fear would overcome me but I welcome the dark. Let the dark take away any vision from me, I want to see nothing, I want to feel nothing, and I want to be nothing.

I heard their calls around me, and I made no attempt to bring them closer to me. I wished their screams would grow fainter letting me know they were moving further away until they deceased all together letting me know that they gave up.

That's exactly what would happen. Edward would come home and assume that I ran away. He would be angry and do his best to find me but eventually he would give up. He would be disappointed that he has to find another but he would and then who knows maybe one day they may stumble upon my body in this same position only to sign and keep walking.

My name didn't grow fainter; it grew louder and fiercer. I may have cringed if I had actually cared.

And then there he was.

I felt his presence around me; I didn't need to look up to know he stood only a few feet away from me.

His hand pawed at my face I wanted to move into it but I remained still. My hair was being removed from my face where it clung to my cheeks and lips. I hadn't even noticed.

My God spoke to me, "Bella, What are you doing?" he said.

I wanted to laugh, what was I doing? I wanted to but I didn't. I thought to myself 'play dead, Bella' 'make it easier for everyone and just play dead' 'he'll lay you back down on the ground and you can continue like this tills it over'.

I couldn't help the raspy breath that escaped me. My throat was dry and ached but I wallowed in the pain of it using it as the only thing to concentrate on.

He pulled me into his arms and I wanted to curl up into a ball like that and just cry. I wanted to sob so hard that my body shook and he had to hold me even tighter to keep me still.

I didn't, though. I just lay limp in his lap and allowed him to stroke my hair until I heard the rumble in his chest against my ear.

I would have looked up but I knew what was happening. This is where he realizes that his pet has been used up. He made such a noise because anger had finally hit him, he was angry because someone had broken his new toy. 'Poor baby' I thought to myself, we all know what that's like.

EPOV:

Yes, the anger was rippling through my body like tidal wave. I have never felt such anger and pain as I did this moment.

Pain, I didn't know why that emotion was rearing its disgusting little head; I pushed the emotion deeper into myself.

I wanted to hurt anyone and everyone that came near me; I wanted some how to get the hurt out of my body.

I needed to focus on my Bella.

I scooped her limp body into my arms, she was like a doll.

My little porcelain doll had been cracked and I wasn't sure if there was a way to fix her.

I turned towards the house facing Emmitt and his pet. I held her close to my chest and marched past them. I had nothing to say to them.

I quickened my walk as I neared the house until I felt like I was in a slight jog.

I just wanted to get her in the house.

I kicked the front door open, not bothering my hands to open it for me. I didn't care if the door remained open, there was no threat outside, if there was any threat it resided in this house.

Let someone else close it, I was on a set course.

I walked through the hallways nearing my room when I heard it.

Jaspers door was silently closing shut and I could hear him turn the locks from the inside.

My anger surfaced again wanting to set Bella down and kick his door in. I felt so invincible at that moment with the anger that backed me up no lock could save him.

I would wait though, as badly as I wanted to settle the score my angel was lying in my arms and I needed to focus on her.

I walked her into my room and placed her on the bed and swiftly moved back to my door. I had multiple locks placed on the door but I hardly ever used them until tonight. No one would enter. 'God help the person who tries to come in here' I thought.

I looked back at her, she hadn't moved. My legs carried me to the bathroom door where I dipped in and began to run the warm water in the tub.

She needed to be cleaned, she must feel so dirty. I needed to clean him off of her if I was going to be able to continue in anyway.

I left the bathroom with the warm water still running. It would take a few minutes to fill so I had a moment to step away.

I walked once more towards the bed where my fallen angel lied.

She was still so beautiful. If I had any worries in me that I would not longer the melted away once I saw her figure on the bed. I still wanted her.

I wanted her more then I had ever before and I couldn't explain to myself why.

I wanted to scoop her into my arms and kiss the top of her head while cooing her to sleep.

There was no rage in my body that looked towards Bella.

The only rage I had was for Jasper.

I just couldn't place what would drive him to act on such an impulse. We were brothers and there was an understanding there.

I had never touched his small pixie of a pet; I never had any desire to. I understood that she belonged to him and she was his alone.

But now, I spit on his name. I want nothing more then to beat him senseless until the image of her body and the feeling of her is wiped clean from his mind.

If his plan was to have me be so disgusted with Bella afterwards that I would throw her into his direction then was sadly mistaken.

It wasn't like that, she would never belong to him and he would never feel her again I would put everything I had into making sure that was understood.

I traced a finger over her cheek to see if I could get some kind of response out of her but she gave me nothing.

Her clothes were hardly there anymore so I removed them and lifted her into my arms once more.

I slowly lowered her body into the tub making sure not to shock her with it all at once.

I turned the knobs over the tub off and kneeled beside the tub so that I could look at her. She looked like a small child and my chest hurt from the comparison.

She sat in the tub looking forward at the wall so I reached my hand up once more to stroke her cheek.

"Bella my sweet Bella" I cooed.

I took her cheek in the palm of my hand and turned her head gently so that she faced me. Her eyes remained cast down so with the tip of my finger I lifter her chin so her eyes had to meet mine.

Finally, her eyes met mine. She said nothing, nor did she make a move.

Quiet tears began to roll over the brim making their way down her cheek only to fall into the bath water.

My heart shattered at this site.

The pain I had caused her mixed with this most recent incidents alarmed me, I didn't know if I could bring her back from this.

Had she been pushed too far?

I watched her tears role down her eyes but I said nothing, I just gave her the chance to cry for the first time since it happened.

I found a wash cloth and wiped her face as she cried. I washed her hair, arms, legs, stomach; I washed him off of her.


	10. Chapter 9

**Oh my goodness!**

**So sorry for leaving everyone hanging for so long, I am aware of this!**

**Classes started last week and I have been over whelmed with everything. **

**I am sure most of you are in the same boat!**

**Thanks for staying in there with me, though.**

**I appreciate any and everyone who looks at this story.**

**I'm really going to try not to be so slow with this! Try being the key word ******

**Also, I'm not really happy with this chapter but I was trying to get something out.**

**Sorry about that!**

**Caitlin**

**______________________________________________________________________**

EPOV:

How was I to deal with this?

Anger, confusion, jealousy; all these emotions swept through my body taking every ounce of me with them.

Jasper was my brother. We trusted in one another, we had to in order for this all to work. Before this moment I would have trusted him with my life but now for the first time I couldn't seem him as a brother.

He was a thief, a liar, a worthless man who couldn't live with not getting what he wanted.

Every moment we shared, every laughter we had, every secret we shared, it was all clouded behind my rage.

I had picked Bella up from the bathtub and placed her in my bed after the sobs began to cease to a light whimper. Sleep swallowed her whole the moment she touched the sheets. Her body was still under the heavy blankets except for the frantic movement under her eyelids, I was sure she was reliving the moment in her dreams. She would always have nightmares of what he did to her. Even when times passes she will still awake from her sleep every now and again soaked in sweat, her heart beat racing her eyes searching for me to be there. I could hardly watch her; I wanted to save her from her own nightmare.

I left her there in her own Hell praying to myself that maybe this time before Jasper reaches for her, before he rips her clothes from her body that she will see me. Let me get there at the right moment this time. Let me save her from all this, let me be her hero.

I turned my back from her unable to watch her any longer; my heart ached to much to continue.

I blamed myself for leaving that morning, for telling her to continue her chores. She was mine. I should have told her to stay in the room until I returned. I put her at risk, I allowed this to happen. Bella was my property and I should have never left her unattended. She should always be by my side where she belongs; next to me so that I can protect her and keep her safe.

I couldn't continue like this. What happened has happened, I just had to make sure it never happened again.

I had to find Jasper in order for this to never happen again to.

I tore myself from the room, quietly closing the door behind me leaving Bella alone for the last time.

I rounded the corner to Jaspers room and pressed my ear to the wooden door listening for his movements inside. I heard nothing which allowed my hand to turn the door knob. I looked inside the large room, scanning it with my eyes to assure myself he was not in there. To be honest I didn't expect him to be in there, none of us were stupid and Jasper would only figure that I would eventually come looking for him.

I moved through the house with great speed and determination, rounding every corner looking in each room. With every room I did not find him my anger took over a little more of me and my determination increased.

As I searched I thought to myself 'Leave it to Jasper to run. That's how Jasper has always handled things. He would have only touched Bella when I was not around and now he would hide to avoid me, he was a coward'.

'He thought of himself as a man when he was with the company of himself and others who did not truly know him but he knew he was nothing when standing beside me', I couldn't help laughing to myself at this thought.

Suddenly my ear caught the light laughter of a woman in the distance and my attention was suddenly at attention. It was one of the other girls and it was worth checking out.

I slowly stalked closer to the room like a hunter its prey, hoping not to scare poor Jasper away if that is where he was.

I stood in the doorway and stared at Jasper whose back was turned towards me. Jaspers hands were raised to his girls face as he stroked her cheek.

I lifted my finger to my lips and warned the girl to stay quiet.

I wondered if he had noticed that her eyes had widened in horror at that moment.

Without dwelling on the thought I stepped toward him and pushed his body so that he fell sideways into the wall beside him. The girl gave out a shriek as she hurried out of the room.

She was smart; she didn't want to be standing there as I ripped apart her master.

Jasper had been caught off guard and was now trying to gather himself off the floor. I took the chance to help him myself as I grabbed the collar of his shirt and helped his body up.

I pressed his body up against the wall, my body helping to support his as I continued to grip him by the collar. Jasper was always the scrawny one out of the three of us, he wasn't weak per say but he was nothing compared to me.

I stared at him, my faces inches away. "You like touching things that aren't yours don't you?!" I sneered through clenched teeth next to his ear. Shoving his body harder against the wall with every word that came out of my mouth, each one harder then the last.

His dirty blonde hair was in his face now covering his eyes and his head was lowered, limiting me from seeing all of his features, but he raised his head with a thin grin on his face.

"What's mine is yours, brother, right? He said have laughing.

What a cocky bastard.

Every word he spoke fueled me.

I bashed his head against the wall, once twice, three times. I heard the sound of each blow to his head against the wall and watched him try to raise his head again.

His eyes were rolled back into his head as I raised his head by his neck and forced him to look at me. His eyes closed but his face once again started to spread a wide smirk

"I guess not" he said with a light chuckle, coughing under the heaviness of my hands on his throat.

We were exactly alike. He would never want to show his pain to me, he was going to try to play it off with his cheeky comments.

This was only going to make things worse because I wanted to see him hurt, I wanted to make him crack and beg for me to stop.

I released my fury onto his face, punching him and kneeing him in the stomach with everything I had in me. He was going to hurt. I wanted him to feel the pain hurting Bella; I was going to make sure he never forgot what he did.

I watched as his thick crimson blood began to cover his face, pouring out of that smirk of his and clouding his features from me.

I didn't stop, I couldn't stop; I never wanted to stop.

I felt strong hands gripping on to my shoulders pulling me back, they were really trying but I wasn't ready to stop.

I struggled with the hands from pulling me off only really giving in when I had exhausted myself from Jasper.

It was Emmett and his grasp was like stone on me, a pleading grip. I wasn't seeing clearly yet, not through the rage.

I continued trying to release my self and carry on with my assault on the body that was now slumped on the floor before me.

"Edward, please!" Emmett said into my ear. "You need to stop! Can't you see? You have done what you have come to do" he pleaded with me.

I could see carliel kneeling on the floor, prying Jaspers eye lids open to look at his pupils.

I figured the girl had run straight from here to one of their rooms. Probably pounding frantically on their door while crying, trying to explain through broken sobs.

I was regaining my senses again and I no longer needed to be held.

"He deserved everything he got!" I screamed pointing down to the figure on the floor.

"Punishment needed to be carried out! Who was going to do that? Huh? Would one of you taught him a lesson; perhaps turn him into the police? No, of course not. I took care of the issue!" My chest was heaving to keep myself under control I was struggling for breath between my screams; all they could do was look at me.

Emmett and Carlile, neither one of them had anything to say, they knew they had nothing to say, I had been right. They couldn't defend Jasper if they wanted. Emmett was there when I found Bella; he saw how she lay like a corpse on the ground. They couldn't say anything to me.

I continued to stand there for a moment before turning to leave the room. My body carried me to my room; I hardly felt my feet touch the ground. I entered the room and made a straight line for the bathroom. Bella was still asleep; she would probably remain asleep until tomorrow afternoon.

I slipped into the shower, the water scorching my skin. I let it wash Jaspers blood off of me and wash my own from the wounds I had inflicted on myself.

I laid my forehead against the tile.

'I was right. He got what was coming to him', I said to myself.

Jasper was nothing to me and I hoped he carried with him a scar that would remind himself of that.

I washed my hands clean of Jasper that night. I tried to wash away the whole thing.

I was going to have to change things around here, change the way I did things. Bella could no longer leave my side. She was mine, and would remain mine. I had picked her especially for myself and now she had been touched by another.

I tried to wash those thoughts from my head.

I would protect Bella. I would be there for her now.

I couldn't take back leaving her alone but I could make sure it never happened again.

I exited the shower staring at myself in the mirror. My cream skin was now bright pink from the water.

I made a promise to myself right there that nothing would happen to her again.


	11. Chapter 10

**Wow, so there has been quite some time between the last time I put out a chapter and this one. I do apologize for that. For one I am incredibly busy and to be quite honest I just was not feeling like writing another chapter.**

**But here we go. It's very short, I know, but I do expect to be putting out another chapter very soon.**

**A few people wrote me and urged me to continue and that really made me feel like getting back into it so I hope I don't disappoint too badly.**

**-Caitlin**

________________________________________________________________

EPOV:

I did everything one could do. I gave her everything I could give her.

They said to give her room, give her time; I gave her that and more.

It's been weeks and she has made no progress. Not once have I laid a hand on her since that day, I've slept in the guest bedroom, I refrained from making her do chores, she hasn't even had to leave the room if she wishes not too, Jaspers not even allowed in the same room as her and yet nothing.

She moves so rarely you'd think she was stone, her eyes are unresponsive and she doesn't even flinch if you speak to her. It's like she is completely dead to the world, perhaps even inside.

I have no idea what to do with her; I can hardly take it anymore.

BPOV:

Time it completely meaningless.

I don't know how long it's been since he touched me, and may have only been hours ago for all I know. I can still feel the heat from his fingers on my skin, though; I swear I can smell the flesh burning. His voice is still echoing in my head, his sighs and grunts are as loud as they could be, overpowering everything else around me. I have become a prisoner to my own body.

Sometimes I can hear my name being said "Bella….Bella, please", it sounds so sad and so far away. I want to run to whoever was calling my name but I don't know what directions it's coming from, I can't see whose saying it; it's all so unclear.

EPOV:

"Carlisle, I need her back" I sobbed into my hands. "She's not who she was, she's only a shell of Bella. I don't know what else I can do…I've done everything".

"Edward, the most reasonable thing to assume is she is suffering from PTSD, it really wouldn't be far fetched", he said looking at me through sympathetic eyes.

"I don't understand Carlisle" I said in my hands.

"Post traumatic syndrome, Edward. It's common for those who have had a terribly frightening, life-threatening, or otherwise highly unsafe experience, and that's exactly what Bella has been through".

Carlisle knew how to be comforting when he needed to be, he knew how to be hard, sympathetic or anything else you needed him to be at the right times.

"She seems very detached and emotionally numb, Edward, and I wish I could give you a fix. Time is all I can recommend".

_______

Time; she has had so much time.

'Were not helping her', I thought to myself. Were allowing her to fall deeper into this, were giving her permission to give up and I wont allow that. Were being too gentle with her, were all so afraid of breaking her were not willing to try to help her.

They want me to give her time; well I don't have any time left to give.

___________________________________________________________

Her body was still twisted in the sheets as she lay on the bed; still as if stone.

The bed gave a little where I began to crawl onto it but she made no indication she knew I was there, I wasn't sure if she knew where she was.

I allowed my finger tips to reach closer to her until they lingered above where her ankle laid beneath the sheets. I lightly traced my fingertips from her ankle following up her legs to rest on her thigh.

I stayed there feeling the soft rises and falls of her breath.

They never hitched as I touched her so I allowed myself to continue.

I remembered the scared little girl I had brought here only a short time ago and now here lies that same girl destroyed by the life I forced upon her.

I inched further up the bed until she rested up against my chest. I held her there against me stroking her hair and twirling it in between my fingers; she was like a little doll.

I backed a little from her and rolled her onto her back so I could look at her face. Her eyes were closed and she had a serine look on her face though I knew her thoughts were tortured.

I stroked her cheek and whispered her name, "Bella. Bella, my pet. Wake up for me. Open your eyes and look at me".

She didn't respond and each time I tried I grew angrier that she would not listen to me. I found my fingers grabbing her chin forcing her face to look at me.

I found my voice growing stronger and more heated as I spoke to her, demanding she wake up and look at me. "BELLA! You will look at me! I won't stand for this anymore"! I was shaking her, praying it would rouse her from her comatose state.

I don't know what forced me to slap her but I did. I had only come in here to look upon her face, and to whisper my pleas to her but now here I was slapping her across the face.

Her cheek was becoming red with color and for a split second I could have sworn I saw her eyes move. My heart skipped a beat.

Her hand rose from her side and she placed it upon her cheek. Once again she scrunched her eyes closed a little tighter and I saw a tear slip from beneath her eyelashes.

Her eyes fluttered open.

She didn't look at me straight away but instead looked around the room as if getting accustomed to her sight once again.

I placed my hand on her shoulder so that she would know I was there and she ever so slowly turned her head to meet my eyes.

"Bella..." I whispered lower than I thought she could hear.

Her eyes grew big and I saw the tears swell in her eyes, any moment the dam would break and they would be streaming down her face.

"Edward..I…I..". She was at a loss for words but I allowed her to take the time she needed to form her sentence.

She threw her arms around my neck and I could feel her forehead resting on my shoulder. My arms embraced her tightly, as if to never let her go.

"I don't know what to say to you. I am so sorry. I didn't know, it was all so fast and I didn't want it and I..I.. I couldn't stop it". She was crying full force now, that dam had broken.

I 'shhhed' her, rubbing slow circles on her back not wanting to overwhelm her to badly.

She released me and pulled back, still sitting on the bed, her face was now buried in her hands.

"I don't know if I can look at you", she said.

"I am so embarrassed and I understand that you must be disgusted with me. I do. I am disgusted with myself. I swear you should have just left me out there. You wouldn't have had to deal with me and now I can understand if you wish for me to be out of your sight".

I stared at her stunned at the words that she was choking out. Disgusted with her.. Leave her out there…deal with her? I couldn't imagine any of those things.

"Bella", I said sternly so she would know that I was not being light with my words.

"I chose you for myself. I could have had anyone I wanted but I chose to have you. To hear you say that I should have left you out there disturbs me. You are my and always will be mine and I will not ever wish for you to be out of my sight".

Her swollen eyes lifted slowly to meet mine and that twinkle in her eye I loved was still there even if it was dimmer then before.

"You don't wish for me to leave"? I could hear the pleading in her voice. It confused me, though. I had taken her here from everything and forced her to live here. I had also taken her innocence from her at my own will and yet here she was pleading with me when I should be the one pleading with her.

"Never".


	12. Chapter 11

Super short chapter but it's something, right? I apologize.

Someone mentioned that I didn't explain why Bella was so easy to trust Edward and I suppose I never really delved into that; I honestly just wasn't thinking about it.

But here is a little insight into Bella's thought process so that it hopefully clears that up a bit.

I am going to try to update soon.

Busy, busy, busy.

Caitlin

**BPOV**

Getting past the incident was hard and it took a lot of time to not feel so dirty but I knew there was a reason to try and fight; fight to stay the person I was…..who I am.

Anybody else in their right mind would never have given in so easy to a man who has taken them from everything. I knew this and at times I reprimand myself internally at how easy I gave in.

I wasn't one to just roll over; I was stubborn and always had an opinion that I was willing to voice.

I never gave a fight once while I was here, though. I kept trying to believe that this was the worse thing that could have happened to me but then that other side always spoke up and reminded me why I didn't.

I have never felt wanted in my entire life, I didn't have a bad life or a broken home, it was all pretty normal for the most part. I had always been that girl that could practically blend in with the wallpaper.

No one noticed me and I took it very personal, I would cry myself to sleep wondering what was so wrong with me that no one seemed to want me.

I watched as my friends dated and flirted with boys, I watched the guys flirt with them and the looks they got. To them it was so easy; they had the option to pick and choose from the number of boys that looked at them like a dog would look at a bone.

There was no one tying to win me over, there was no one even trying to just get in my pants and have a one night stand; even then I would have at least recognized that someone desired me.

All I ever wanted was to have some want me, to desire me.

I blamed myself for so many years.

It had to be because I wasn't pretty enough or I wasn't tall enough or I wasn't skinny enough; there had to be some explanation.

I was terribly shy, I don't know if I would have done something if someone would have come up to me. It was the point though.

But then I was taken from all that and yes, I miss my friends and my freedom, I even miss my father, despite how protective he was of me.

I was scared when I was kidnapped. I thought I was simply going to die and that was all there was to it, there was no other thought in my mind.

Why else would someone want to take me?

I couldn't even fathom someone wanting to rape me. Surely, I thought, they could find someone better if they were willing to go through all this trouble. But to find out that I was here because some one wanted me to be here made me happy.

As demented as this sounds, I was proud to be the one chosen. I sure did not understand it but I convinced myself that there had to be something special about me, right?

When I saw Edwards face for the first time I was convinced that he was not the one who sent for me, someone as beautiful as himself could want nothing to do with me.

I was completely confused yet very interested.

I had never felt physically beautiful in my whole life, people told me I had a pretty face but it felt like it was just something for them to say like they were saying a vase was pretty. I felt like they were obligated to say something along the lines to me but they didn't really mean it.

I didn't feel beautiful.

Edward wanted something no one had ever wished of me before; he desired me.

When he looked at me I was the one who conjured the lust in his eyes, it was me and it had never been me before; it felt good.

For the first time in my life I felt wanted by someone, I felt needed and I had prayed for that my whole life. It's pathetic really but I can't help it.

I look at him and I feel special, I feel like a priceless item that one couldn't imagine losing.

The way he looks at me… I can see it in his eyes.

I have yet to become honest with myself and face the facts. this is surely less then what I have imagined it to be. I was just an easy target that he knew no one would realy miss; there was going to be no one fighting to find me.

Yes, maybe in a few days or weeks he will realize, just like everybody else, and get rid of me.

But for a brief moment in my life I was wanted.


End file.
